En el Norte
by raspit9
Summary: Jaime llega a Invernalia con las malas noticias. Allí está Brienne, por la cual se tendrá que enfrentar a situaciones y personas curiosas.


**Bueno, este es mi primer Fic sobre GOT. Estoy absolutamente enamorada de Jaime Lannister y Brienne Of Tarth. La tensión sexual que existe entre estos dos personajes no es sana ya, por favor guionistas, dejad de hacerlos sufrir jajaja.**

 **Espero que os guste, y perdonad mis faltas de otrografía :)**

* * *

Jaime había llegado al norte. La situación era peor de la que esperaba, los muertos estaban cada vez más cerca.

Al llegar pudo contarle a Jon las noticias sobre Cersei. Ni Jon ni Sansa parecían sorprendidos. "¿Tan poco creíble es la palabra de la familia Lannister?" Pensó Jaime.

En Invernalia pudo encontrarse con su hermano, al cual se alegraba de ver tan bien acompañado. Siempre admiró la inteligencia de Tyrion, Jaime, personalmente, se consideraba inteligente también, pero no tenía los suficientes conocimientos sobre guerras, casas e historia que tenía el más pequeño de su familia. Eso lo había ayudado a llegar a donde está ahora, en el bando correcto. Para Jaime aun no era tarde, pero quedaba poco tiempo.

Jon, a pesar de creerle, exigió una muestra honor y valor por parte de Jaime. Pidió que se fuera de expedición por los alrededores de Invernalia para vigilar si aún había gente viva ahí fuera, y poder protegerlos. A Jaime le pareció justo el trato.

Tormund fue nombrado como jefe de la expedición de la que formarían parte: Sandor Clegane "El Perro", Bronn y Podrick, junto a Jaime.

Mientras se preparaban los últimos detalles de la expedición, Jaime tuvo la oportunidad de ver de nuevo a Brienne de Tarth, que se encontraba junto a Sansa Stark, como prometió.

Ambas estaban en el paseo que unía una torre con otra. Observó como Brienne lo miraba de lejos y no dudó en ir a saludarla.

Con un paso ligero se acercó a las dos mujeres. –Mi Reina. –Saludó a Sansa, realizando una pequeña reverencia. Pero rápidamente su mirada se fijó en Brienne. –Lady Brienne de Tarth. –Pronunció Jaime lentamente recalcando cada palabra, sin poder esconder una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ser Jaime. –Saludó Brienne acompañado de un gesto de cabeza. Por un momento, ambos quedaron mirándose. Cientos de imágenes vinieron a sus cabezas, cientos de momentos juntos.

La voz de Sansa los sacó de sus pensamientos. -¿Quería algo, Ser Jaime?

Jaime la miró. –Solo quería saludar a su protectora, mi señora. –Jaime volvió a mirar a Brienne, y habló con una voz más suave. –Me alegro de veros. –Y sonrió de nuevo, no pudo evitarlo.

-Yo también me alegro de veros. –Dijo Brienne, intentando disimular una sonrisa. Pero fue inútil, ya que tanto Jaime como Sansa la vieron.

-También me alegro de que sigáis haciendo honor a vuestro juramento. –Brienne asintió con la cabeza. –Seguís igual. –Jaime la miró de arriba abajo. –Pero con alguna cicatriz más por lo que veo. –La mano izquierda de Jaime subió hasta la cara de Brienne, acariciando suavemente la cicatriz que tenía en el labio superior con su dedo pulgar.

Brienne se sorprendió ante el contacto de Jaime, pero dejó que tocara su cicatriz, sintiendo el calor de su mano sobre su piel. Jaime no pudo evitar fijarse en la piel suave de la que había sido su compañera de viaje. Su piel fría contra su mano caliente. No dudó en aventurarse más y acariciar su mejilla con su mano. Sin darse cuenta, el cuerpo de Jaime se acercó al de Brienne, aun acariciando su cara, recortando las distancias entre ellos.

Un carraspeo proveniente de Sansa, los sacó de su nube de nuevo, haciendo que ambos se separan bruscamente, dándose cuenta de donde estaban.

Los tres se miraron incómodos. Así que Jaime decidió romper el hielo de nuevo. -¿Quién te ha hecho esa cicatriz del labio? Parece que ha sido fuerte ¿Con quién te has peleado esta vez? –Preguntó curioso.

-Fue Sandor Clegane. –Respondió Brienne. –Me lo encontré cuando buscaba a Arya. Estaba acompañándola para llevarla a junto su tía. No sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones, ni él tampoco las mías, así que peleamos. –Jaime frunció el ceño y miró al Perro desde lejos. Ambas notaron la furia en la mirada de Jaime. –Resulta que ambos queríamos lo mejor para Arya, no es fácil fiarse de desconocidos y yo lo era. –Aclaró Brienne, observando la mirada de Jaime.

Jaime la miró de nuevo ysus ojos se suavizaron. –Eres una mujer increíble, Lady Brienne. Espero que al regresar puedas contarme más historias sobre otras cicatrices. –Jaime se acercó al oído de Brienne, posando su mano en la cintura de esta, casi atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. –Y espero poder verlas todas. –Susurró suavemente, haciéndolo inaudible para Sansa y provocando un cosquilleo en el cuerpo de Brienne. Se separó y de nuevo hizo una pequeña reverencia a Lady Sansa antes de marcharse con una sonrisa de felicidad en la boca.

Sansa se quedó mirando a Brienne, que estaba colorada como un tomate mirando como Jaime se iba.

-¿Pasa algo entre vosotros dos? –Preguntó Sansa curiosa. Estaba sorprendida del éxito que parecía tener Brienne entre los hombres de Invernalia. Ella no entraba en los típicos estándares de belleza, sin embargo no había pasado desapercibida. Nada más llegar a Invernalia, Tormund mostró todo su interés en ella, constantemente. Y aunque no dijera nada, Sansa no duda en que alguna vez ha visto a Sandor Clegane mirándola, admirando su figura mientras entrenaba a Arya o a Podrick.

Brienne miró a Sansa y no sabía que decir. Fue suficiente para hacer saber a Sansa la respuesta.

-¿Lo amáis, Brienne? –Preguntó Sansa.

Brienne suspiró. La misma pregunta que le había realizado Cersei Lannister hace unos años. Quizá la pregunta que le había abierto los ojos cuando se la preguntaron por primera vez. Miró hacia Jaime, que estaba montando a caballo a punto de salir por la puerta de Invernalia, no sin antes echar una última mirada hacia donde se encontraban ellas.

Simplemente contestó: -Espero que regrese.

* * *

Ya era la tercera noche que pasaban en la nieve. No había rastro de ningún superviviente y, afortunadamente, tampoco de ningún muerto.

Decidieron acampar y montaron unas pequeñas tiendas para dormir. Podrick encendió una pequeña hoguera para que se pudieran calentar, pero era pequeña, no querían llamar la atención.

Los cinco se sentaron alrededor de la hoguera y Bronn comenzó a cantar canciones obscenas mientras los demás escuchaban.

-¿No te sabes otro tipo de canciones? –Preguntó Podrick, cansado ya de la voz de Bronn.

-No, no me interesa nada que no tenga que ver con mujeres o guerra. –Bromeó Bronn.

-Ah! Las mujeres! –Comenzó Tormund. –Que delicia! En todo este tiempo que he estado en Invernalia todavía no he podido estar con ninguna.

-Quizás porque no les interesas. –Comentó el Perro bruscamente.

-Claro que les intereso. –Afirmó Tormund sin ninguna humildad. –Pero a mí solo me gusta una.

-Que romántico… -Dijo Bronn riéndose del salvaje. –A mí me gustan todas.

-A mi antes también, amigo. –Prosiguió el pelirrojo. –Pero he encontrado a mi mujer ideal. A la que quiero que sea la madre de mis futuros hijos. Nuestros hijos serán grandes y fuertes!

-Antes de lo hijos hay que disfrutar. –Dijo Bronn. –Ahora mismo me vendría genial una mujer para calentarme y no tener tanto frio.

-Claro que pienso disfrutar del proceso de creación, amigo mío. –Siguió Tormund. –Cuando sea mía pienso hacérselo muy suave… -Comenzó a contar Tormund. –Así es como les gusta a ellas. Le voy a poner ese coñito bien húmedo antes de meterle la polla…

Los hombres rieron. –Te estaba quedando demasiado bonito. –Bromeó Jaime.

-Pero es verdad, Matarreyes. Voy a hacer que esa mujer gima tan alto mi nombre que será escuchado en todos los siete reinos. –Los hombres volvieron a reír.

-¿Y quién es la afortunada? –Preguntó Bronn.

-Ella es una mujer impresionante. No es como las demás. –Dijo Tormund nostálgico. –Es fuerte, alta y sabe cómo coger una espada. Una mujer que podría ganar a cualquier hombre en la lucha. Podrick lo sabe bien.

Jaime miró a Podrick y en seguida se dio cuenta de quién estaba hablando. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada habló el Perro.

-¿Brienne de la puta Tarth? ¿Te gusta Brienne de la puta Tarth? –Dijo en voz alta.

-Esa misma, amigo. Tiene una mirada impresionante. –Elogió Tormund

-Si –Dijo el Perro. Ante la mirada atónita de Jaime. –Te mira como si quisiera atravesarte con su espada y sacarte las tripas. –Dijo sarcásticamente.

-¿Verdad que si? – Dijo Tormund sin entender el sarcasmo.

-No creo que la tengáis nunca, compañero. –Habló Jaime. Haciendo que todos lo miraran.

-¿Qué te hace decir eso? –Preguntó Tormund ofendido. –No está con nadie, tengo posibilidades. Sé cómo hacer disfrutar a una mujer.

-Y yo también y no por eso voy a tener a la mujer que me dé la gana. –Comentó Jaime ofendido por los comentarios de Tormund.

-Tú solo te has follado a tu hermana. –Comentó el Perro.

-¿Y tú has follado con alguien que no sea una puta? –Dijo Jaime molesto.

El Perro hizo amago de levantarse e ir a por Jaime pero Tormund lo paró, haciendo que se sentara otra vez.

-Ey! Que estamos en una misión! –Recordó Tormund.

Hubo un silencio tenso hasta que Bronn habló de nuevo.

-Es cierto que esa mujer es increíble. Tengo curiosidad. Con esas piernas largas y esa fuerza… creo que si me hecha un polvo me destrozaría. –Río. –¿Habrá follado mucho?

-No. –Dijo el Perro. Haciendo que todos lo miraran. –Es la única hija viva de Selwyn Tarth. –Explicó. –Hace años convocó un baile para casarla, muchos reyes importantes asistieron, pero no tuvo éxito, ella solo quería aprender a pelear. Su padre cedió. Le regalo una espada y una armadura y le enseñó a pelear. Hasta entonces, que se sepa, no ha habido ningún hombre.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre ella? –Preguntó Podrick sorprendido.

El Perro no contesto y miró hacia otro lado.

-A ti también te gusta. –Dijo Bronn, riéndose. –Sandor Clevange, mejor conocido como el Perro, quiere follarse a la misma mujer que le arrancó la oreja de un mordisco. –Rió a carcajadas Bronn mientras el Perro seguía mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Es cierto que te arrancó la oreja de un mordisco? –Preguntó Jaime.

El Perro suspiró antes de contestar -Sí. En mi vida he visto a alguien así. He ganado miles de peleas, he ganado yo solo a 10 hombres a la vez. Y me gana una puta mujer, estoy vivo de milagro.

Jaime sonrió orgulloso de Brienne. El perro era uno de los mejores guerreros de los siete reinos y ella le había ganado.

-Aquí alguien que también la conoce bien es Jaime, ¿Verdad? –Dijo Bronn. –Estará más cerca de follársela que tú, Tormund.

-¿Poqué? ¿Te la has follado? Puedo hacerlo mejor que tú, Matarreyes.

Jaime bufó y miró hacia otro lado, no quería entrar en la conversación.

-Oh Dios, ya te la has follado. –Afirmó Tormund cabreado ante la indiferencia de Jaime.

-No! No me la he follado! –Gritó Jaime.

-¿Me juras que no la has visto nunca desnuda? –Exigió Tormund.

Jaime quedó callado y esto provocó la risa de Bronn.

-¿Cómo ha sido? –Preguntó Bronn. -¿Es una bestia en la cama como lo es luchando o no?

Ante la mirada atenta de todos, sobretodo de Tormund, Jaime contestó:

-No hemos hecho nada. En nuestro viaje al sur estuvimos en Harrenhal, allí nos metimos en las grandes bañeras para limpiarnos. Nada más.

Tormund lo miró con furia en los ojos. –¿La has visto desnuda entonces?

-Sí, la he visto. –Admitió Jaime, cansado e incómodo. Podrick se llevó las manos a la cara, no quería imaginarse así a Brienne, la sentía como una hermana.

-¿Y cómo es? –Preguntó Tormund. A lo que sin pensar Jaime contestó.

-Pues preciosa! Y no será para ti. –Dijo cabreado.

Los hombres quedaron callados mirando para Jaime, que le sostenía la mirada a Tormund hasta que este decidió hablar.

-Está bien, Matarreyes. Quédate tú con ella.

-No quiero quedarme con ella, nadie puede. Ella es libre.

-¿Por eso le susurras cosas al oído? –Dijo Tomund haciendo que Jaime se sorprendiera. -¿Piensas que no te he visto? –Continuó Tormund. – Desde que has llegado no te ha quitado el ojo de encima, pensé que era porque te quería matar, pero ahora veo porqué es. Tenéis algo entre vosotros.

-No tenemos nada.

-Disculpa mi señor. –Interrumpió Podrick tímido. –Tenéis algo diferente. Os he visto hablar con ella, no la miráis como a los demás, y ella también os mira diferente.

El corazón de Jaime empezó a latir fuerte. "¿Querrá estar una mujer como ella con el Matarreyes?" Pensó Jaime.

* * *

Cuando acabó la semana volvieron a Invernalia. Los dos últimos días no habían sido fáciles, ya que se encontraron con un pequeño ejército de muertos a los que consiguieron ganar, pero Podrick resultó herido.

Al entrar por las puertas todos los habitantes pudieron ver a Podrick inconsciente en una camilla improvisada por Bronn, el cual mostró una preocupación por su compañero que sorprendió a todos.

Lo llevaron a su habitación para que pudiera descansar. A su lado estaba Brienne, que no se apartó de su lado desde que llegó a Invernalia.

Jaime fue a visitar a Podrick y de paso, conseguir un momento a solas con Brienne.

Llamó a la puerta cuidadosamente y escuchó un suave "adelante" de Brienne. Al abrirla pudo verla sentada en una silla al lado de la cama de Podrick, lijando suavemente su espada.

-Hola. –Dijo Jaime cerrando la puerta después de entrar. Brienne puso su espada a un lado y miró a Jaime. -¿Cómo está? –Señalando a Podrick.

-Es un corte muy profundo, pero el médico cree que se pondrá bien. –En su voz se notaba preocupación.

Jaime dio unos pasos y se acercó hacia donde estaba sentada Brienne. –Si te consuela he de decir que ha luchado con valentía, le has enseñado bien.

-No lo suficiente. –Se culpó Brienne.

-No digas eso. Para su edad lucha bien. –Brienne sonrió tristemente, sabiendo que Jaime la estaba intentando consolar.

-No me había dado cuenta de lo importante es Pod para mí. –Confesó Brienne, mirando como dormía el escudero. –Estaré aquí hasta que despierte.

-No lo dudo. –Dijo Jaime mirando a Porick.

Ambos quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Necesitaban esa tranquilidad.

Jaime pudo escuchar un suspiro de Brienne y observó cómo se levantaba e iba hacia donde estaba él, hasta quedar a su altura.

-Jaime, -Comenzó Brienne hablando en voz baja. –He estado pensando… y tengo que preguntarte algo.

Él la miró impaciente y asintió para que ella siguiera hablando. –Todo esto me hace pensar, la guerra de los vivos y los muertos, el tiempo que nos queda en este mundo… -Paró de hablar y Jaime notó lo nerviosa que estaba, sus ojos azules miraban a cualquier parte de la habitación menos a él. –Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que decirlo… -Dijo Brienne. Pero Jaime la interrumpió.

-No tienes que decir nada, Brienne.

-Sí, Jaime. Tengo que hacerlo. –Esta vez Brienne lo miró a los ojos. –Estos años he estado muy cerca de la muerte, me han intentado violar y matar, he matado a muchas personas. –Los ojos de Brienne se clavaban en los de Jaime mientras hablaba. –¿Sabes lo que es el miedo a morir? –Preguntó Brienne.

-Miedo a morir en batalla, miedo a que te atraviese una espada… -Dijo Jaime. Lamentándose de todo lo que había sufrido Brienne.

-No, eso no es lo que me daba miedo. –Susurró Brienne, sentándose a los pies de la cama, mirando al suelo.

Jaime se arrodilló delante de ella, poniéndose a su altura. Con su única mano, con delicadeza, le levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos y observó que estaba a punto de llorar. El corazón de Jaime se encogió, jamás la había visto llorar. Despacio, rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos y la abrazó, poniendo su cabeza en su hombro. Las manos de Brienne se posaron en su espalda suavemente, atrayéndolo hacia ella. En todos estos años nunca habían estado tan cerca.

Cuando las lágrimas cesaron, se separaron para mirarse, pero ninguno movió sus brazos, querían seguir abrazados.

Jaime pudo ver la tristeza en los ojos de su amiga. –Lo siento. –le susurró, juntando sus frentes. –Debería haberme dado cuenta antes. Debería haber dejado todo atrás mucho antes.

-Lo importante es que estas aquí. –Susurró Brienne, haciendo que el corazón de Jaime latiera más rápido.

Pasaron unos segundos, observándose de cerca, disfrutando con la presencia del otro, hasta que Brienne decidió hablar de nuevo, sin separarse de Jaime. –Lo que me daba miedo era no volverte a ver. –Confesó la rubia.

Brienne pudo ver como los ojos de Jaime se humedecían ante su confesión. Y observó como una lágrima resbalaba por el rostro del Matarreyes.

La culpa engullía a Jaime por dentro, pensó que jamás debió haberla dejado ir sola con Podrick, las cosas que podían haberle pasado, y que por fortuna, no le habían pasado. Era una mujer fuerte, eso ya lo sabía. Pero él ya se había dado cuenta que sin su armadura ella era una mujer con inseguridades. Esto no la hacía menos fuerte, al contrario, batallaba cada día contra todas esas inseguridades, y eso hizo que Jaime la admirara.

Se dio cuenta en ese momento que él era una de sus debilidades, y ella, una debilidad de él.

Jaime respiró hondo antes de hablar, necesitaba ser honesto con Brienne.

-He dejado a Cersei. –Dijo Jaime casi en un suspiro -Me he dado cuenta tarde.

-Pero te has dado cuenta, es lo que importa. –Dijo Brienne aún sin separarse de él.

-No. Debí haberlo sabido antes. Estaba ciego. Tantos años con ella que… -A Jaime le costaba continuar hablando, sentía un nudo en el estómago. –He sido un necio todos estos años.

-No lo has sido, Jaime. Era tú hermana y estabas en una situación complicada. No es fácil alejarnos de nuestras familias. –Intentó consolarlo Brienne, haciendo que Jaime la mirara a los ojos.

-Te amo, Brienne. –Confesó Jaime de golpe, sintiéndose más vulnerable que nunca.

Las manos de Brienne se situaron en las mejillas de Jaime, acariciándolo con sus dedos pulgares. Iba a besarlo, y Jaime lo sabía, pero antes de que sus labios se tocaran él paró sus actos.

-Brienne, yo no te merezco. –Dijo dolido. –No tengo honor, soy el Matarreyes.

-No, Jaime. –Dijo Brienne aun sujetándole la cara. –Eres honorable. Has matado al Rey Loco para salvar a miles de personas, me has salvado a mi cientos de veces, has hecho honor a tu palabra desde que te conozco…

-¿Qué pensará la gente de ti si te ve conmigo? –Dijo Jaime, posando suave sus manos en las de Brienne, evitando que dejara de acariciarle la cara.

Otra voz se escuchó en la habitación. –Cumplid con vuestra misión, gana la batalla a los muertos. –Ambos miraron a Podrick, que estaba haciendo esfuerzos por hablar y abrir los ojos.

Brienne se levantó rápidamente y se puso a su lado, tocándole la frente para asegurarse de que no tenía fiebre. -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Dentro de lo que cabe, mi señora. –Contestó dolorido Podrick, tocándose la zona afectada con la mano.

-No deberías haber ido. Tienes que practicar más con la espada, no dejaré que vayas sin mi la próxima vez. –La regañina de Brienne hizo que Jaime la mirara con curiosidad.

-Es una forma de decirte que ha estado preocupada por ti y que te aprecia. –Informó Jaime a Pod, haciendo que este esbozara una pequeña sonrisa mirando a Brienne.

-Gracias, mi señora. –Dijo Pod contento. –Yo también la aprecio. –Brienne sonrió a Podrick.

Ante esa escena Jaime decidió dejarles intimidad para que hablaran. –Bueno, iré a avisar un médico para que venga a verte, Pod. –Hizo el amago de irse pero este lo paró.

-Espere Ser Jaime. –Dijo Pod y al momento miró a Brienne. – Mi señora, ¿porque no se va a descansar? Estoy bien y está cansada. Me quedaré con el médico.

-Pod… -Brienne iba a hablar en modo de queja pero este le cortó.

-De verdad, mi señora. Vaya a descansar, creo que se lo merece.

Brienne asintió e iba a salir con Jaime por la puerta, hasta que Pod volvió a hablar.

-Usted no, Ser. ¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento a solas?

Jaime miró a Brienne antes de contestar a Pod. –Brienne, en un rato estaré en tu cámara, me gustaría seguir hablando contigo.

Con eso Brienne se marchó hacia su cámara y Jaime cerró la puerta de la habitación de Pod, quedando a solas con él.

-¿Y bien? –Comentó Jaime impaciente, deseando seguir hablando con Brienne.

Pod lo miró y parecía que no sabía por dónde empezar a hablar. –Verá, Ser. Es sobre mi señora… -Jaime lo miró con curiosidad y siguió hablando. –¿De verdad siente todo lo que le ha dicho?

-¿Cómo? ¿Que… que has escuchado exactamente? –Preguntó Jaime nervioso.

-¿La amáis de verdad? –Preguntó Pod en un susurró.

Al escuchar la pregunta tragó saliva. ¿Porque Pod quería saber eso?

-Creo… creo que da igual, Pod. –Dijo el Matarreyes haciendo que el escudero lo mirara sin entender. –No merezco que me quiera nadie, y mucho menos ella. Soy el Matarreyes. Nunca podré estar con Brienne, ensuciaría su nombre y su casa.

-No me has contestado. –Insistió Pod, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Jaime bufó. –Claro que la amo, Pod. No sé desde cuándo. Pero no quiero que le pase nada, haré lo que sea para estar a su lado, para protegerla aunque sé que quizá sería más un estorbo que una protección. –Dijo Jaime mirando su mano de oro.

Hubo un silencio en la habitación hasta que Pod volvió a hablar. –Ella lo ama, ser. Lo he visto. –Dijo Pod preocupado. –Si de verdad la ama, cuídela. ¿Me oye? Puede que sea un escudero, pero si le hace daño a mi señora, le juro que le cortaré la otra mano. -Jaime se sorprendió ante la amenaza de Pod. Desde luego que le había cogido cariño a Brienne. –Y yo confío en que hayas venido a avisarnos de que Cersei estaba mintiendo, pero no confío en que se haya olvidado de ella. Cuando hablo de daño, no solo hablo del daño físico, Ser. –Pod se incorporó un poco en la cama para seguir hablando. –Si me entero de que está con mi señora e intenta un acercamiento de cualquier tipo a Cersei… le juro por mi vida que le cortaré otra cosa. –Dijo Pod señalando a Jaime.

Jaime estaba abrumado por la amenaza que acababa de recibir. El chico estaba en cama amenazando a Jaime Lannister con que le iba a cortar sus atributos. Quizá es más tonto de lo que pensaba, o quizá el cariño por las personas te hace ser valiente.

-La cuidaré, Pod. Gracias por preocuparte por ella. –Es todo lo que pudo decir.

* * *

 **¿Y bien? ¿Continuo? No seáis muy malos en los comentarios :)**


End file.
